THE FATE THAT SEPARATE US…
by N.Amethyst
Summary: Kisah rahasia Lelouch dan Suzaku di episode terakhir. Yaoi. hard. Don't like? Don't read this! ini fic pertamaku. jika rada gaje... mohon dimaklumi...


**THE FATE THAT SEPARATE US…**

By : Narumi Amethyst Champagne

Disclaimer : Code Geass—Lelouch of The Rebellion © CLAMP

Rate : M

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing(s) : Suzaku x Lelouch

Warning(s) : Canon modified, Out Of Character (OOC)—maybe, Contain Slash—maleXmale, Yaoi, Smut. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan kembali secepatnya!

So, don't blame me. Because, I've warned you!

Suzaku berdiri mematung di balik sebuah gedung. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang biasa di kenakan oleh Zero. Di pinggangnya tergantung sebuah pedang panjang yang tajam, yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri tirani kehidupan di Negara itu. Kedua tangannya memegang topeng hitam yang dingin, topeng yang selama ini begitu di puja oleh warga Jepang sebagai penyelamat, yang akhirnya menghilang 2 kali dari hadapan mereka yang percaya. Saat ini Negara ini di kuasai oleh pemerintahan absolute Raja Lelouch Vi Britania yang kejam, identitas asli dari pahlawan bertopeng Zero yang bagi sebagian besar merupakan sebuah pengkhianatan yang keji. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Suzaku tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Zero Requiem…" gumamnya pelan. Ia mencengkerap kuat topeng itu. Meski ia memiliki dendam pada Lelouch atas terbunuhnya Euphemia, tapi Lelouch tetaplah sahabatnya, teman masa lalunya, orang yang mengenalnya sejak kecil, orang yang ia mengerti dan orang yang mengerti dirinya… orang yang ia cintai…

"Lelouch…" Suzaku bergumam pelan. Ingatannya kembali pada malam itu. Malam dimana Lelouch memaparkan strateginya untuk mengakhiri perang pada Suzaku. Malam kebenaran, malam pengakuan bagi mereka berdua.

*Flash Back*

"Suzaku, kau harus membunuhku sesuai dengan janji…" kata Lelouch tiba-tiba. Suzaku terbelalak dan segera mengingat dendamnya pada Lelouch atas kematian Euphemia.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal ini?" tanya Suzaku kemudian. Lelouch tersenyum getir.

"Semua kebencian di dunia kini tertuju padaku, sesuai yang kurencanakan. Lalu yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menghapuskan eksistensiku dari dunia dan mengakhiri rantai kebencian itu." Kata Lelouch seraya mengulurkan topeng Zero kea rah Suzaku.

"Kuro no Kishidan akan tetap memiliki legenda tentang Zero. Schneizel akan bekerja untuk Zero sesuai Geass yang aku tanamkan padanya. Dan sekarang seluruh dunia menjadi satu, tidak dengan peperangan militer, tapi dengan jalan negosiasi. Sekarang kita bisa menyongsong masa depan." Kata Lelouch panjang lebar. Suzaku meraih topeng itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jadi.. inilah…" gumam Suzaku.

"Ya.. Zero Requiem…"

"Kita berdua memang menyadarinya ketika di dunia C. bahwa orang-orang mengharapkan masa depan…" gumam Suzaku masih sambil menatap topeng dingin itu.

"Hei Suzaku.. apa kau tahu, Geass itu juga merupakan permohonan dan harapan." Kata Lelouch sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Ya. Ketika tak bisa memenuhi harapan dengan kekuatan sendiri, cukup dengan meminta kepada orang untuk mewujudkannya…"

"Harapan…"

"Ya." Jawab Lelouch dengan tegas. "Aku menggunakan kekuatan Geass ini untuk mengabulkan permohonan orang-orang, demi masa depan dunia yang damai." Lanjutnya.

"Hanya dengan alasan itulah, yang dipersiapkan musnah, sudah seharusnya dimusnahkan." Kata Lelouch. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk beranjak pergi.

"Ne…Lelouch…" panggil Suzaku lembut menghentikan langkah kaki Lelouch. Lelouch berbalik dan menatap Suzaku yang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu aku dendam padamu yang telah membunuh Euphie…" kata-kata Suzaku tertahan. Ia berjalan mendekati Lelouch.

"Aku tahu…"

"Tapi… lepas dari semua itu, dan jika ini akan jadi yang terakhir… maka aku pasti akan menyesal jika tidak mengatakannya…" lanjut Suzaku.

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah lama berteman. Kita juga sangat dekat. Wajar bila aku…"

"Apa?" Lelouch kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Suzaku menarik Lelouch dan mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya. Lelouch kaget tapi tak berusaha menolaknya.

"Daisuki… aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu ku benci tapi aku juga tak bisa menyangkal rasa sukaku ini…" kata Suzaku dengan pipi sedikit merona. Lain halnya dengan Lelouch, dia tersenyum santai seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya kau katakana juga…" ujar Lelouch.

"He?"

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Tapi sepertinya perasaanmu itu tertutup oleh dendammu padaku.." kata Lelouch santai. Lalu merengkuh Suzaku dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou Suzaku… Ureshii desu…"

"BRUK!" tiba-tiba Suzaku mendorong Lelouch hingga ia jatuh telentang. Lelouch tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Suzaku dengan lembut. Suzaku bangkit, menatap mata Lelouch dengan penuh perasaan, lalu menyerang Lelouch dengan ciuman yang lebih panas dan bernafsu dari yang tadi. Nafas mereka memburu dan suhu tubuh mereka meningkat.

"Lulu…" gumam Suzaku.

"Fu..ah… Suzaku kau…" Lelouch melepas paksa ciuman Suzaku karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Suzaku sambil mulai melepas kancing baju kerajaan Lelouch yang kupikir sangat ribet itu. Lelouch menggeleng pelan. Suzaku tersenyum, dan mulai menciumi wajah Lelouch. Suzaku menjilat daun telinga Lelouch penuh nafsu, sedangkan tangannya mulai menelusuri setiap centi kulit Lelouch. Lelouch hanya bisa mendesah merasakan sentuhan gentle Suzaku, dan Suzaku merasa bahwa saat itu Lelouch terlihat sangat sexy.

"Kh.. ukh.." desah Lelouch ketika Suzaku menyentuh miliknya. Suzaku menggerakkannya dengan gerakan yang membuat Lelouch tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Suzaku lalu mengulumnya, membawa Lelouch pada kenikmatan yang lebih. Badannya bergetar, bereaksi pada setiap sentuhan Suzaku, wajahnya sudah merona merah dan semakin terlihat manis di mata Suzaku. Suzaku tertawa kecil ketika Lelouch menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang dianggap Suzaku sangat manis dan sexy.

"Kawaii nee…" kata Suzaku sambil tersenyum.

"Urusai!" teriak Lelouch untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Lelouch tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram pundak Suzaku dengan cukup erat. Suzaku sadar Lelouch masih belum terbiasa.

"Sa..kit."

"Bertahanlah Lelouch… ini masih persiapan, aku akan segera temukan titik yang tepat…" kata Suzaku sambil masih terus mencari di dalam Lelouch dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kh! Aah…" ekspresi Lelouch berubah, cengkeraman di pundak Suzaku mengendur. Sebuah senyuman Suzaku merekah. Ia mengelus kepala Lelouch dengan lembut. Ia membisikkan sesuatu dan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Lelouch sebagai tanda persetujuan, Suzaku memulainya. Mereka melebur menjadi satu. Rasa sakitnya dan kesenangannya mereka nikmati bersama. Untuk sesaat segala pikiran kalut yang membelenggu Lelouch musnah, dendam yang membusuk di hati Suzaku berubah menjadi perasaan halus yang ia curahkan tulus kepada partnernya, sahabatnya, orang yang terkasih baginya.

"Akh!" erang Lelouch di tengah permainan mereka. Setitik air mata meluncur turun dari sudut mata violetnya. Suzaku melingkarkan tangan Lelouch di pundaknya untuk mengurangi beban Lelouch.

"Lelouch… daijoubu ka?" tanya Suzaku.

"Hai." Jawabnya sok tenang. Suzaku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat ke bibir Lelouch.

"Ne… Suzaku…"

"Hm…" Suzaku hanya bergumam ketika Lelouch memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Suzaku, kau akan menjadi pahlawan. Kau akan menjadi Zero, penyelamat dunia yang menyelamatkan semua orang dari musuh dunia yaitu Kaisar Lelouch Vi Britania…" kata Lelouch lalu meraih tangan Suzaku, mengusapkannya ke wajahnya dan merasakan kehangatannya. Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata kembali meluncur turun, membasahi jemari Suzaku.

"Lelouch…"

*Back to real time*

Suzaku masih memandangi topeng yang ada di tangannya. Ia terus terngiang kata-kata terakhir Lelouch sebelum ia jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Suzaku. Ia mengalami konflik batin, berperang dengan perasaannya sendiri, antara membunuh Lelouch untuk membalaskan dendam Euphemia, membunuh sahabatnya untuk menyelamatkan dunia, atau membunuh orang yang ia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri untuk mengakhiri perasaannya.

Setelah membulatkan tekad, Suzaku mengenakan topeng itu dan segera beraksi sebagai Zero. Berlari melewati barisan knightmare jajaran pasukan keamanan dengan mudahnya, melompati Jeremiah yang juga mendukung strategi Zero Requiem, melewati Scneizel dan Nunnally yang di sandera, dan berhadapan langsung satu lawan satu dengan Kaisar Lelouch Vi Britania. Suzaku menarik pedang panjangnya dan dengan sigap menusukkannya ke tubuh Lelouch, tubuh yang beberapa waktu lalu ia peluk dengan erat, tubuh yang pernah ia rasakan begitu hangat, tubuh orang yang terkasih baginya.

"Lelouch…" kata Suzaku. Dari sudutnya air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Ini juga merupakan hukuman bagimu…" bisik Lelouch ke telinga Suzaku yang ada di balik topeng Zero. Lelouch ambruk dalam pelukan Suzaku dengan pedang yang masih menancap di tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menjadi penjaga kedamaian dan memakai topeng untuk selamanya… kau tak bisa lagi hidup sebagai Kururugi Suzaku… kau akan mengorbankan seluruh kebahagiaanmu untuk dunia… selama-lamanya…" kata Lelouch. Ia mengoleskan darah dari perutnya ke topeng Zero yang tengah di kenakan Suzaku.

"Aku menerima… Geass itu…" jawab Suzaku. Dibalik topeng itu ia menangis. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia telah melukai, menusuk, mencabut nyawa sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih… orang yang ia cintai.

"Aishiteru… Suzaku…" bisik Lelouch perlahan tepat sebelum Suzaku mencabut pedangnya. Bisikan pelan oleh Lelouch tapi cukup keras bagi Suzaku untuk mendengarnya. Saat itu, hancur sudah hati Suzaku. Ia telah menghabisi nyawa Lelouch dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin berteriak menangisi perbuatannya dan kepergian Lelouch, namun terlarang baginya untuk menunjukkan kesedihannya, karena ini semua adalah permintaan Lelouch demi seluruh dunia. yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga apa yang telah diperjuangkan Lelouch dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

Tubuh Lelouch yang terjatuh ke hadapan Nunnally dan tangisan Nunnally yang menjadi, merupakan bukti bahwa saat itu Lelouch telah tiada. Suzaku mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Sejak saat ini, ia tak lagi bisa melihat senyum Lelouch, tak bisa lagi bertengkar dengannya, tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya, tak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatannya, dan tak bisa lagi mendengar ungkapan perasaan Lelouch padanya. Saat itu, adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Suzaku menerima pernyataan cinta dari Lelouch.

"Lelouch,,, menghancurkan dunia,,, menciptakan dunia,,,"

FIN.

ENCORE :

Siang itu di pemakaman kerajaan Britania. Suzaku berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang cukup besar. ia menaruh sebuket bunga di atasnya,kemudian mendoakan seseorang yang telah tertidur di sana untuk selamanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Suzaku-san?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang. Suzaku buru-buru mengenakan topeng Zero untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Daijoubu, Suzaku-san. Nunnally desu…" kata gadis berkursi roda itu. Ia juga membawa sebuket bunga yang mewah.

"Ah.. Nunnally, bagaimanapun juga,aku sudah bukan Kururugi Suzaku. Lihat, Kururugi Suzaku sudah dimakamkan di sana." Katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah makam dengan tulisan 'Kururugi Suzaku – The Knight of Zero'

"Lagipula.. itu permintaan terakhir Lelouch." Lanjutnya. Ia kembali menatap makam yang bertuliskan 'Lelouch Vi Britania – 99th Emperor of The Holy Empire Britania'. Ia lalu membantu Nunnally meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Onii-sama memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi ia menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk memusatkan seluruh kebencian dunia. Sekarang, dunia benar-benar menjadi lebih baik."

"Lelouch…dia pasti sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berkata bahwa semua sesuai dengan rencananya…" gumam Suzaku dan disetujui dengan sebuah anggukan dari Nunnally.

"Ne.. Suzaku-san…"

"Hai?"

"Anata wa Onii sama ga koto suki desuka?" kata Nunnally sambil tersenyum.

"He?" tiba-tiba wajah Suzaku memerah. Ia melihat Nunnally masih tersenyum padanya. Agak salah tingkah tapi apa yang dikatakan Nunnally memang benar. Dia menatap langit, membayangkan masa kecilnya dengan Lelouch yang dipenuhi canda dan tawa.

"Hai… kono hito ga hontou ni daisuki dakara…"

~END~

Footnote : terinspirasi dari episode terakhir Code Geass yang nggak bosan-bosannya kutonton dan nggak pernah nggak nangis pas nontonnya. Arigatou mina san… semoga Lelouch bahagia di alam sana… ,,T_T,, *nangis*

Paste your document here...


End file.
